Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) technology has improved Internet access for many subscribers by transmitting digital data over pre-existing telephone wires. In this way, no new cables are needed to be provided to each individual subscriber. DSL technologies include ADSL (Asymmetric DSL), VDSL (Very high bitrate DSL), HDSL (High bitrate DSL), SDSL (Symmetric DSL), etc., collectively denoted xDSL.
In the field of fiber to distribution point (FTTDp), DSLAM (DSL Access Multiplexer) relates to the network device or devices installed upstream from the subscriber, often in telephone exchanges, which converts between DSL signals (to/from the subscriber) and a data network interface.
US 2002/0135844 discloses a system and method for extending the distance that xDSL services are able to be provided to subscribers. A DSLAM located at a Central Office is connected to a general-purpose network, such as the Internet. The DSLAM is additionally connected to a first fiber optic transceiver. The first fiber optic transceiver is connected via a fiber optic link to a second fiber optic transceiver located proximate to the subscribers' premises, preferably in a street cabinet. Each subscriber premise's equipment is connected to the broadband transceiver via subscriber lines. Electrical signals to be transmitted between the Central Office and the subscribers' premises are utilized to form a frequency division multiplexed signal. At the respective receiving transceiver, the frequency division multiplexed signal is reconverted to the electrical signals, which are then applied to the subscriber premises equipment or DSLAM, depending upon the direction of communication.
However, the DSLAM technology of the prior art does not support developing DSL standards, such as those related to G.fast developed by ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector), which requires TDD (Time Division Duplex).